


Listen to the Call of the Wild

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Heaven and Hell Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven and Hell politics, M/M, Meg Is Kind of Good Much Earlier, Multi, s2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam's dead.  Dean can't just leave him that way.  Only thing he can think to do is summon a crossroads demon, which he knows how to do, and sell his soul.  Sam's gonna kill him, but that, he can live with.He does not get what he bargained for when the demon shows up.





	Listen to the Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heaven and Hell Bingo  
> Square: Holy Oil
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: A Round of Firsts
> 
> Written for SPN Rare Pair Bingo  
> Square: Castiel/Dean/Meg

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Dean stared at the demon who had responded to his summoning. Even with the new host, a dark-haired girl instead of the blonde, there was no mistaking her. She wasn’t a crossroads demon. Meg was a bitch who had it out for him and his brother. Of course she’d be here to keep him from bringing Sammy back.

Meg crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “You summoned a demon. I’m a demon. Why are you so surprised to see me?”

“Because I summoned a crossroads demon, which you are not.” Dean glared at her. She was wasting time, while Sam got colder. He did not have time for this. “Just answer the damn question.”

“Well, you are trying to kill my daddy, you know. Thing is, this? This is playing right into his hands. You don’t wanna do this, Dean.” Meg uncrossed her arms, letting them drop to her sides as she sauntered over. “I know you want your brother back, but this isn’t the way.”

“You got a better way?” Probably couldn’t hurt to hear her out. He’d sell his soul if that’s what it took, but if there was another way… Sam having to live with Dean being in Hell because of him was not something he wanted to put his brother through. Worst case scenario, Meg’s idea sucked and he was back to trying to summon a real crossroads demon.

“I do, but I need you to promise something first. I walk away from this alive and not forced back into Hell.”

“Fine. I won’t do anything to send you back where you belong. Can’t promise anything about Sam, not after what you did when you were possessing him.”

Meg tilted her head in consideration and then nodded. “Good enough. Unbury your box so we don’t get interrupted by the real crossroads demon, and I’ll get everything else set up.”

Dean blocked her as she started down the road. “First, tell me what exactly we’re doing.”

Meg sighed and snapped, “We’re summoning an angel. I’ll explain the why and how and whatever else you need to know later, but my misdirection is not going to hold much longer, so you need to get that box up now.”

“An angel. Right. Of course.” Dean shook his head and started digging up the box. This was crazy. No such thing as angels. Whatever they were summoning was probably pretty powerful, and Dean had to hope Meg had a way to protect them, but he was not going to believe it was an angel until he had no other choice.

 

Once the box was secure, he walked down the street to where Meg was setting up. “So how do you summon an angel anyway?”

“For most people, it’s a tricky ritual, like summoning a demon usually is. For me, for this angel? All I gotta do is light the holy oil and call him.” Meg picked up a jar. “You ready for this?”

“No. Why are we summoning this angel?”

Meg set the jar back down and shoved her hands in her pocket. “Believe me or don’t, it’s up to you, but we’re summoning this angel because he can get into Hell and rescue your brother. We’re summoning this angel in particular because I know he’ll do it. He and I are on the same side, running a resistance to the people who want the Apocalypse to happen.”

“Hold up.” Dean held up a hand, shaking his head to clear his ears out. “Did you just say the Apocalypse? Rise of Lucifer, horsemen, whore of Babylon, all that?”

“Yep. I’m not sure why, but the angels want you in Hell. Kinda figuring it’s something apocalyptic, which means we need to prevent that if we can.”

“Okay, this is nine kinds of crazy, but whatever. You sure this ‘angel’ won’t just attack you?”

“That’s what the holy oil’s for, just in case he’s been caught and compromised.” Meg picked up the jar and poured the oil in a large circle. “Hey, Castiel, come on down, need you here.”

There was a rush of air, and then there was someone standing in the circle of oil Meg had poured. “That’s an angel? He looks like a tax accountant.”

“Yeah, I know, isn’t he cute?” Meg dropped a lighter on the oil, causing the alleged angel to take a step back. “Sorry about this, Castiel, but you know a girl can’t be too careful.”

Castiel got as close to the edge as he dared. “Meg, you need to let me get back to Heaven, fast. Whatever this is can wait. I need to smuggle a soul out, and there is very limited time.”

Meg put one hand on her hip, the other hand waving toward Dean. “This more important than keeping Dean Winchester out of Hell?”

“This is keeping Dean Winchester out of Hell. It’s his brother, Sam. I don’t know how, given what Azazel did to him it shouldn’t be possible, but he’s in Heaven.” He looked at where Meg was indicating, and blue eyes opened wide in recognition. “Dean Winchester. I take it I have more time than I thought?”

“What do you mean, what Azazel did to Sam? Who’s Azazel? What did he do to Sammy?”

Meg burst into laughter. “Azazel killed your mother and Sam’s girl. You’ve been hunting him for over twenty years and you never learned his name?”

“Not like I know yours either. What’s your real name?”

“Meg.”

“No, not the girl you killed, your name.”

“Meg.” Her face lit up in a teasing grin. “Seriously. Well, Margaret, but there were five of us in my town so they gave us all nicknames. I got Meg.”

This didn’t matter. Dean turned back to Castiel and refocused. “Whatever. What’d he do to Sam?”

“He gave your brother demon blood. When given to an infant, it’s nearly impossible to resist the temptation to evil. Sam did, and it’s not just that he didn’t have time. He faced his trial, and he passed. There is quite a bit of consternation in Heaven about this. The ones who are pushing for the Apocalypse don’t understand how Sam came to Heaven. Naomi wants to take him to her interrogation chambers and find out. I’d like to get Sam out before that happens. Meg?”

Meg nodded, and before Dean could stop her, kicked some dirt onto a patch of the ring of fire. Castiel stepped through the hole, kissed Meg, and took off.

Once again, Dean had to shake his head. “The hell was that?”

“I didn’t mention the part where me and Castiel are together? That’s why we’re the contact point for the resistance, the two of us can communicate without trying to kill each other.” Meg scuffed out the rest of the fire. “Come on, you should get back to your brother so he doesn’t wake up alone. I’m coming with you. I’m sure you want more answers.”


End file.
